


Dig Up The Bones But Leave the Soul Alone

by thiscanbegin



Series: Born To Die [1]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/pseuds/thiscanbegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria likes to make up stories about the patrons who come into her coffee house. One day a woman walks, that Victoria just can't figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Up The Bones But Leave the Soul Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an original fictlet series/original AHS series. Victoria is played by Lily Rabe and the Mysterious Woman is Sarah Paulson. The mature rating is for later chapters.

Victoria Elizabeth Day loved to watch the patrons that came and went from the coffee house she worked, imagining what their lives were like outside of these walls. It was the only thing that relieved the boring-ness of her life. She looked beyond the obvious. Saw past the laptops and books of the studying students. Past the businessmen and women on meetings or lunch breaks. She wondered what they were like their homes, made up stories for them in her head. She did it for everyone who cane through those double doors and she was great at it. Until the day in walked a woman whom Victoria just couldn't figure out. She became an regular after that, always when Victoria was on shift. She would order the same thing and once she was settled, Victoria never saw her move again. Never witnessed the woman drink or shift in position. She was always perfect poised and breathtakingly beautiful.

Victoria made it a habit to watch the woman every moment she was free. There were several times while doing this where her eyes would catch the woman's and when the woman would smile, Victoria would always glance away, embarrassed to be caught. Each time she'd find the courage to look back, the woman would be gone; the only trace of her existence at all would be the mug left of the table with a perfect lipstick impression left on the rim.

One day, however, when she was caught Victoria didn't look away. In return, the woman simply raised an eyebrow in question. It made Victoria blush, but she had made up her mind not to break eye contact. Instead, she raised an eyebrow back at the woman, who responded with a soft laugh that Victoria would swear she heard as if it was whispered into her ear. It made her skin breakout in goose flesh and caused a shiver to dance down her spine.

Unfortunately the moment was broken when another customer demanded Victoria's attention. By the time she looked back, the woman was gone but this time there was something sticking out from under the woman's mug and Victoria rushed to the table before anyone else could. What she found was a napkin from the coffee house and for a moment she was disappointed, until she noticed dark patches of blue had leaked through the napkin. When she turned it over she saw the woman's name, scrawled in the most pristine cursive she had seen.


End file.
